In the field of chemotherapy against microbism, many compounds have already been practically used as pharmaceutical products. However, existing chemotherapic agents are not necessarily adequate in their effects against mycosis due to infection of so-called eumycetes such as fungi or yeast, and emergence of resistant strains has become a serious clinical problem.